warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Scythe
Power Scythe, known as a "man-reaper"]] The Power Scythe is a two-handed melee Power Weapon once used by some of the Space Marine Legions that seemed to disappear from Imperial use after the early Great Crusade, as the Power Scythe never established itself as an accepted weapon amongst the majority of the Legiones Astartes and was finally discontinued by Departmento Munitorum edict in the 34th Millennium. It still remains popular with the Traitor Legions of Chaos and their human allies, however, specifically amongst those who serve the Plague Lord Nurgle. A Power Scythe has a further reach than many other similarly situated Power Weapons, and its long blade can cut a swathe of deadly energy, slaying several foes in one arc. Notable Power Scythes *''Silence'' - Silence, to give it the macabre nickname favoured by its wielder, the Daemon Primarch Mortarion of the Death Guard Traitor Legion, is a massive two-handed battle scythe with a blade span as long as most human warriors are tall. This formidable weapon is accounted as one of the most fearsome blades wielded by any Primarch. Since Mortarion's finding by the Emperor during the Great Crusade, there have been dark whispers that the blade is of xenos-tainted origin, and some familiar with the legend of the Death Guard Primarch's early life believe it to be none other than the weapon of the terrible charnel creature that once named himself Mortarion's 'father'. Since that long ago era on Barbarus, Silence has mutated over the millennia into a terrifying Daemon Weapon. With its rusted razor edge and snarling chain-teeth, this huge weapon is capable of slicing through entire ranks of infantry. With Mortarion's unnatural might behind it, Silence has beheaded heroes and split tanks in two, eviscerated Greater Daemons and even hacked the leg from a ''Reaver'' Battle Titan. An endless parade of champions and war leaders has fallen to the manreaper's deadly blade. The blood of worlds stains its cutting edge. It is not just raw power that makes Silence such a fearsome weapon. A plague Daemon dwells within the censer that tops its haft. This entity's fell power renders the slightest nick from the blade lethally poisonous. It also infests the leprous smog that billows in trails behind each swing of the scythe, rendering it anathema. Metal rusts and flesh rots at its mere touch, reducing the enemy to putrid ruin in moments. *''Manreaper'' - Manreaper is a daemonic Power Scythe wielded by Typhus. It is said that even the smell of the pitted scythe can lay a mortal man low for solar weeks. Though Typhus has never confirmed the rumours that he dipped his weapon in Nurgle's own brew of filth, any mortal being that is touched by its blade quickly collapses into a pile of festering bone. *'Deathshroud Tainted Scythes' - These unique heavy Power Weapons, also known as "Manreapers", are utilised by Mortarion's elite bodyguard, the Deathshroud. In concert with the Death Guard's own specialised training and martial lore, they enable a warrior to face many times his number in battle, cutting them down like a reaper slashing through a field of ripe crops. Notable Wielders *'Mortarion' - Mortarion is the Daemon Primarch of the Death Guard Traitor Legion. His preferred weapon is Silence, a massive two-handed reaping scythe with a blade span as long as most human warriors are tall. *'Deathshroud' - The Deathshroud was the cadre of elite Battle-Brothers of the Death Guard Legion who served as the Primarch Mortarion's mute bodyguards before the Horus Heresy. Now these plague-ridden Heretic Astartes are redolent with a miasma of fear and menace. Such a reputation is richly deserved. Swollen with unnatural power, the Deathshroud tower over their enemies. Rusted gauntlets and squirming tentacles clutch their huge battle scythes known as Manreapers, cursed weapons that slice heads from shoulders and limbs from torsos with every swing. *'Typhus' - Typhus, the Herald of Nurgle, and former First Captain of the Death Guard, makes use of a powerful daemonic Power Scythe also known as the Manreaper. This weapon pays homage to his Daemon Primarch Mortarion and his own preferred usage of a similar weapon. The Manreaper takes the shape of a large scythe, and is able to cut down swathes of enemy troops with its vicious poisoned blade, allowing Typhus to wound his opponents with the hideous plagues and toxins of Nurgle with ease. Source *''Black Crusade Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 165 *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Death Guard'' (8th Edition), pp. 26, 30, 40, 89 *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'', pp. 229, 347 *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 235 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 49 *''Warhammer 40,000: Warlords of the Dark Millennium - Typhus'', pp. 10, 22-23 Gallery Mortarion Deathshroud.jpg|Mortarion, Primarch of the Death Guard wielding his deadly battle scythe, Silence during the Great Crusade; he is flanked by his mute-bodyguard, the Deathshroud Mortarion, Prince of Decay.jpg|Mortarion, Daemon Primarch of Nurgle, wielding his daemonic Power Scythe, Silence, during the Battle of Terra Deathshroud -Mortarion's Bodyguards.jpg|A pair of warriors of the Deathshroud, personal Honour Guard of Mortarion, wielding Power Scythes Post-Heresy Deathshroud Termi.png|A corrupted Deathshroud Terminator, wielding his deadly Manreaper battle scythe against his foes Manreaper schematic.png|''Manreaper'', the daemonic Power Scythe wielded by Typhus, the Herald of Nurgle File:Power_Scythe.jpg|An ancient Legiones Astartes Power Scythe Category:P Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Weapons Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Equipment